1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid supplying device to which a liquid container can be detachably attached and a droplet discharge device and an image forming apparatus including the liquid supplying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having, e.g., two or more of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus, for example, an image forming apparatus is known that includes a liquid supplying device to supply ink to a droplet discharge head having nozzles from an ink cartridge detachably attachable to an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus.
Such an image forming apparatus may supply ink to a droplet discharge head by pressurizing ink using a liquid feed pump disposed in an ink supply passage that supplies ink to the droplet discharge head.